The Rebel
The Rebel is a 2-season western starring Nick Adams that ran from 1959 - 1961. Episodes Season 1 #''Johnny Yuma'' - Johnny Yuma returns home one year after the war's end to find a gang of thugs have extorted a local mine and murdered his father while his father's deputy and the rest of the town live in fear and despair. #''Judgement''- Johnny captures Will Randall who tried to steal is horse so he could flee a pursuing posse. Johnny agrees to testify against Randall, but is surprised how quickly the man's trial and subsequent execution are scheduled. Johnny is determined to find out the reasons behind the hasty proceedings, but gets little help from the townspeople who hate Randall because he served in the Union army. #''Yellow Hair'' - A mortally wounded soldier stumbles into Johnny's camp. Before he dies, he says only one thing: "Fort Concho." Johnny rides to the fort and discovers it empty of soldiers. The sole survivor is a coward who hid during the fighting and survived--knowing Indians do not harm the mentally infirm--by pretending to be crazy. Before Johnny can leave, he's captured by Kiowas who plan to torture him to death. #''Vicious Circle'' - Yuma is accosted by two ex Yankee Prisoners seeking to take gold from a Captain Pollack who later Yuma learns is a demented ex-Confederate prison officer who hoards prisoner mined gold with which he plans to reverse the outcome of the war. #''Panic'' - Seeing vultures circling a cabin, Johnny Yuma rides to investigate and discovers a family stricken with illness. Johnny rides to the nearest town to fetch the doctor, but the townspeople, led by the hardware store owner insist he leave town immediately because they fear Yuma has contracted diphtheria from the squatters. When Johnny rides back to help the family, the townspeople try to burn down the cabin with Yuma and the sick folk still inside. #''The Scavengers'' - Yuma happens upon a ruthless gang of drifters running out of supplies and proceeds to join in the defense of a nearby family that he has learned the gang is targeting. #''School Days'' - Realizing Yuma is literate and in admiration of his ability to stand up to illiterate Armbruster family, Liam O'Shea offers Yuma a temporary schoolmaster job and he gains the affection of Peggy of which Troy Armbruster is jealous. #''Dark Secret'' - After Yuma kills a man in self defense, he finds himself in the position of having to mediate between the man's dangerously defensive widow and his associates who include his employer and co-workers. #''Misfits'' - Johnny Yuma seizes leadership of a teen gang whose dream is to rob the local bank and never have to work again. When Yuma spied their comfy fire in a suspiciously familiar mountain nook, the trio attacked him, but the tiny terror fought them off, then eloquently ventured to dissuade them from their sketchy plan. But when Skinny, Billy and Bull track The Rebel with a cause to his hotel room which directly overlooks the bank, the fledgling author interrogates the misfits, then devises a shrewder game plan. Is the bitter, ex-Confederate soldier using the naive teen mob ... #''In Memoriam'' - Johnny rides into a small town during their holiday commemorating the death of the town matriarch's son, Phillip Lassiter in battle four years earlier. Johnny rides to the Lassister ranch and explains to Mrs. Lassister that he was with her son when he died and was entrusted with a medallion to be returned to her after the war. The grateful woman offers Johnny a cushy job, but young Beth Lassister warns Johnny to ride out before its too late. #''The Vagrants'' - Yuma is arrested for vagrancy upon arrival in town put on a road gang of a group of men that the corrupt sheriff has falsely arrested for vagrancy to work on projects without wages and he immediately starts leading a plan to escape. #''Gun City'' - Yuma arrives in a town in which the local editor checks guns and, when he checks Johnny's, one is discovered missing. It is learned Ted Keller has taken the gun to settle a perceived injustice to his father. #''The Death Of Gray'' - A Confederate colonel and two of his marauders live in seclusion to avoid consequences of the war but the two marauders kidnap a banker's daughter and send Yuma to collect the ransom. #''Angry Town'' - In self defense Yuma kills a man appointed sheriff by his gang leader brother who seeks revenge against Yuma while he intimidates the fearful townspeople to isolate Yuma by transacting no business with him. #''Gold Seeker ''- Yuma attempts to take a man for killing an Apache woman over gold to the nearest fort for trial but must pit his story against the story of the man to Apache chief Running Wolf who was the father of the woman to whom the man was husband. #''Glory'' - Yuma, seeing Glory's banishment for murder, offers to help her to the next town for trial but, while supplying in Glory's town, he runs afoul of Emma who has falsely accused Glory to keep her control of brother Don against Glory's love. #''The Unwanted'' - Yuma rescues old Sam Amister from thieves and takes him to his hometown where Yuma learns Amister is hated for grave robbery but Yuma expects there is more to his grave digging than valuable stealing. #''The Crime'' - Yuma brings items he found on a destroyed horse to location suggested by the items where he is arrested by the Sheriff for suspected murder and remains to defend a Mexican boy then held for the crime and being railroaded by the deputy. #''Noblesse Oblige'' - Yuma visits former commanding officer Quincy Bannister who is irrationally and overtly pursuing the prosecution of alleged murder Newt Schofield. #''Land'' - Yuma delivers Gottwald a document in a land dispute with Hauser proving Gottwald's right but, although Gottwald has a bad heart but lacking money for appeal, he agrees to a Hauser deal for a day walk off of other Hauser land in trade. #''He's Only A Boy'' - Yuma, in town to deliver a letter to Lick Stribling is targeted by young Virgil Moss who has become a vicious aspiring gunfighter in an effort to defend his family name against the charge of cowardice. #''Take Dead Aim'' - Yuma is befriended by a married couple who perform a shooting act. When the alienated wife forces her affections upon Johnny to persuade him to run away with her, the obsessive husband vows to kill him. #''The Rattler'' - Snake bit Yuma collapses at the home of a marshal targeted by hired killers where he is taken in by the wife who is in the company of Roader, a hired killer feigning friendship, who kills the marshal on his return home and frames Johnny. #''You Steal My Eyes'' - Yuma finds a trapper caught in a bear trap and takes him to cabin where he discovers the man's blind daughter who mistakes him for an enemy until the actual brigands come to steal pelts meant to pay for the woman's eye operation. #''Fair Game ''- Yuma meets Pace at a stage depot. They are soon joined by passengers on an arriving stage to wait overnight for a stage connection. Among the passengers on the arriving stage are bounty hunter Farnum with his prisoner Cynthia Kenyon who is wanted for murder. When Farnum is poisoned, the others want to release Kenyon to prevent harm to themselves but Yuma prevents it. #''Undersurrendered Sword'' - Johnny goes to a small Mexican town to retrieve a General's sword for the General's widow, and he finds the circumstances of the General's death differ from what he was told. #''The Captive Of Tremblor ''- Johnny, badly wounded, is taken to the town of Tremblor, where the doctor saves his arm. But why is the doctor being kept in a jail cell? #''Blind Marriage'' - Yuma interferes at a stagecoach station when prejudice toward a Chinese father and daughter becomes physical and assists again as four thieves of mixed breeding attempt to steal on the road a dowry for the daughter's arranged marriage. #''Absolution'' - When a sweetheart of Johnny's youth is dying, her husband, a former Union officer for whom she betrayed Yuma, seeks out Yuma so Johnny can say that he forgives the woman and assuage her guilt. #''A Grave For Johnny Yuma'' - When Yuma comes to meet a unknown woman who has written him, he discovers her brother embittered by her dearth digging a grave for Johnny Yuma for whom he blames her death so Johnny joins the man incognito to find the impostor. #''In Memory Of A Son'' - Charlie Burton summons Yuma and three other members of a rebel raiding party in which his son was killed and informs them that he is giving them a gold mine in the Mojave Desert in memory of his son but mistrust and murder ensue. #''Paint A House With Scarlet'' - Johnny intervenes when fanatical Ezra Taber and his son harass, torment and terrorize a widow because of her former career as a dance hall girl. #''Grant Of Land'' - Johnny signs on as a hand for Congressional Medal of Honor winner, former Union soldier, Paul Travis who has settled for health reasons among Confederate sympathizers who mean him harm. #''Night On A Rainbow'' - Yuma arrives a year after being summoned by Ted Evans, a drummer from his Confederate regiment, to find the man addicted to pain medication and acts to help Evans break the habit while experiencing interference from an unscrupulous druggist. #''Lady Of Quality'' - Yuma comes upon a woman whose mind has become unstable after the murder of her husband. After the woman mistakes Yuma for her dead husband, he takes her for medical treatment and baits a trap for the murderers. #''The Earl Of Durango'' - Yuma arrives in town to begin his job as bodyguard for a man who is killed upon his arrival. Oddly the townspeople are elated by the death but Yuma is determined to have justice and receives unwanted assistance. Cast *Nick Adams - Johnny Yuma Television Category:Television